Langit Yang Sama
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Dia hilang bak ditelan bumi, menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah misteri, ketika ia telah kembali semua berubah, yang harus pemuda itu terima adalah kenyataan jika semua telah berbeda.


Ia terdiam, sesekali mengeratkan mantelnya, uap-uap air keluar dari celah bibirnya, ini adalah musim yang paling ia sukai. Karena dimusim inilah ia terlahir ke bumi, pertama kali kedua matanya terbuka untuk menyapa dunia, ia menatap langit, kemudian sedikit menorehkan lengkungan tipis di bibirnya. Ia merasa jika langit saat ini tengah melambai padanya, karena hanya langit teman kedua untuknya.

Pemuda itu berjongkok, mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal karena berlari, "_Gomen ne_, aku telat." Ia hanya melihat tanpa bersuara.

Ia melihat teman kecilnya itu tersenyum lebar, ia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil, "Tak apa, lagi pula aku tahu kau sibuk berkemas. Perjalananmu ke Okinawa pasti akan sangat melelahkan bukan?" ia menampilkan senyum lebar, mencoba menghapus semua gundah yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Ya, tapi aku rasanya tidak bisa berpisah denganmu." Ucapnya agak murung.

Ia mendekat, menempelkan tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan itu pada kepadanya, "Kau, tidak boleh seperti itu. bukankah beberapa tahun lagi katamu, kau akan kembali ke sini?" laki-laki itu mengangguk senang.

Ia tersenyum senang, "Tunggu aku, dan terus tunggu aku, Rukia. Karena saat aku kembali ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ia mengangguk pasti.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, meski terpaut jarak. Bukankah kita berdiri di langit yang sama, dan selalu akan begitu." Ia memeluk laki-laki itu, sebuah senyum hadir di wajahnya tatkala ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

Mereka hanya seogok sahabat tidak lebih, laki-laki itu sudah pergi lebih dulu tadi, ia kembali menatap langit, seketika ekspresi tidak mengertilah yang muncul di wajahnya, langit mengasihaninya. Ia tidak tahu maksud semua itu, tapi itu adalah perasaannya, matanya memincing tajam, menghardik langit yang berani-beraninya mengasihani dirinya.

"Apa yang sedang Kau rencanakan untukku." Gumamnya tidak mengerti.

Ia melangkah, dan satu langkah pertamanya, takdir hidupnya sudah berubah, melenceng ke arah yang sangat menyedihkan, ia hanya bisa meninggalkan jejak sepatunya di atas gumpalan salju putih, yang tampak tak berdosa.

**Langit yang sama**

.

.

.

**Langit yang sama**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan di usahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Delapan tahun kemudian.

Ia membuka kamacata hitam yang sejak tadi menutupi kelopak matanya, uap air mengepul dari celah bibirnya, sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan jepang, mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun. Ia kembali melangkah, menyeret kedua koper besarnya sendirian, ia menutupi helaian rambutnya dengan sebuah topi yang menurutnya cukup hangat.

Ia di sini akan hidup sendirian, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu, proses pendidikannya hanya tergantung oleh beasiswa, bahkan ia masih harus bekerja sambilan untuk mencukupi biaya hidupnya, tapi beruntung di sana ia menjadi seorang yang hebat. Menjadi seorang yang terkenal dalam dunia fashion, akibat rancangan-rancangan mengagumkan yang ia buat, dan kini ia memilih berlabuh pada negara kelahirannya.

Semua mata melihatnya, "Selamat datang, Rukia-_sama_." Ucap mereka bersamaan, yang hanya dibalasnya dengan satu anggukan.

"Kau sudah sampai, Ru?" perempuan berdada besar itu melihatnya antusias, membuatnya tidak berminat untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Berhenti di sana." Ucapnya datar, sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu kepribadiannya berubah.

Rangiku berhenti seketika, memandang sendu ke arahnya, "Kau belum berubah, ayolah. Itu sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu Ru, dan seharusnya kau sudah melupakannya." Rukia melirik malas ke arah Rangiku.

Ia membuka kacamatanya, berjalan ke arah tangga, kedua kopernya ia titipkan kepada pelayan-pelayannya, Rangiku mengikutinya di belakang, ketukan kedua _heels_ sepatu mereka menggema. Ia membuka mantel berwarna merahnya, dan mengambil duduk di atas kursi, ia melihat Rangiku yang memilih duduk di atas sofa, wanita itu adalah seorang model terkenal di Jepang, ia sering masuk dalam cover-cover majalah.

Ia menutup dokumen yang telah ia lihat, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di cafeku?" tanya Rukia datar pada Rangiku.

Rangku terkikik geli, "Sedikit lebih hangatlah pada teman lama sepertiku, Ru. Sebenarnya aku ingin datang ke butikmu saja, tapi kupikir tempat pertama yang kau tuju adalah cafe kecilmu ini, karena yang kutahu beberapa tahun ini kau hanya mengontrolnya dari jauh, dan tak pernah mengeceknya ke lokasi." Mata _Onyxs_-nya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Langsung ke inti, Rangiku." Sudah lama ia tidak memanggil nama sahabat karibnya itu, sejak mereka berpisah setelah lulus SMA yang ada di Amerika, karena keluarga Rangiku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang.

Perempuan itu terkekeh, membuatnya mendengus kecil, "Aku merindukanmu, mau jalan-jalan?" tawarnya.

Ia bangkit, kembali mengenakan mantel, "Boleh, tapi kau harus mengantarkan aku pulang ke rumah dulu." Ia kembali berjalan, Rangiku berjalan riang di belakangnya.

Ia memandang kembali cafe kecilnya, ia membangun cafe ini sudah lima tahun yang lalu, selain menjadi seorang _designer_, ia ingin membuat sebuah cafe santai meski itu hanya sebuah cafe kecil. Usahanya berbuah manis, cafenya menjadi cafe yang banyak dikunjungi, dan kini ia hanya tinggal duduk diam, dan merancang sesuatu, karena sudah tidak pernah kembali ke sini, ia menjadi lupa akan rute jalanan di Jepang.

Yang ia ingat adalah belokan menuju _mansions_ keluarganya, "Ru, kita sudah sampai. Aku akan membantumu mengeluarkan koper." Ia hanya mengangguk pada Rangiku.

Sudah lama ia tinggalkan rumahnya, rumah dengan gaya eropa, mata _amethyst_-nya melirik ke samping, menemukan sebuah rumah yang sama besarnya dengan miliknya, tapi dengan klinik di depannya. Ia tidak melangkah sedikit pun dari tempatnya berpijak, gorden jendela rumah itu terbuka, menandakan jika di sana ada manusia, akankah laki-laki itu sudah kembali, atau orang lain. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu laki-laki itu, selama ini dia terlalu sibuk mengejar karirnya, tapi jika dia tidak melakukannya, siapa yang akan menyokong kehidupannya, orang tuanya juga sudah meninggal.

"Ru! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana, aku di sini menunggumu!" teriak Rangiku, membuat fokusnya teralih.

Ia mengangguk pada Rangiku, ia mengambil koper, tapi lagi-lagi matanya teralih, pada sebuah papan marga di samping pintu gerbangnya, "Ku-ro... saki."

.

.

.

Come back

.

.

.

Sejak kepindahannya ke Jepang, di sela kesibukkannya Rangiku masih saja merecokinya, bahkan gadis itu berencana pindah ke rumahnya, dan dengan tegas ia menolak, ia tidak ingin melihat perempuan itu bermesraan dengan kekasihnya, di rumahnya yang suci ini. Kesibukkannya saat ini hanyalah pergi ke butik, cafe, ataupun menemui relasi-relasi pengembangan butik atau cafenya, hingga ia tidak sempat untuk istirahat yang cukup, belum lagi ia masih harus merancang busana-busana untuk butiknya.

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terasa nyeri, hingga ia rasa semuanya menghitam, "Ru!" dan hanya suara teriakkan Rangikulah yang terakhir ia dengar, sebelum semuanya benar-benar menjadi hitam dan gelap.

Rangiku tergopoh, dan langsung berlari ke arah Rukia, niatnya adalah hanya ingin mengajak Rukia makan malam, dan memperkenalkan kekasihnya, tapi gadis itu justru ambruk di depannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia katakan jika kerja mempunyai batas waktu, tapi rupanya gadis itu menulikkan pendengarannya, ia tahu gadis itu kesepian, dan dalam kesibukkannya yang padat ia masih menyempatkan waktu untuk Rukia, setidaknya ia bisa menjadi sosok yang Rukia rindukan.

"Mungkin, tetangga itu bisa menolongku." Gumamnya, ia berlari keluar.

Dengan ragu ia memencet bel yang ada, ia berharap ada seseorang di rumah ini, ia tersenyum kaget, ternyata pemilik rumah ini adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Laki-laki itu melihatnya dengan bingung, ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menatap kikuk, "Apa kau seorang dokter?"

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?" pria itu melihatnya tidak mengerti.

Rangiku melihat jam yang berada di tangannya, "Kuberi waktu kau lima menit, untuk mengambil peralatan doktermu. Aku sedang butuh bantuanmu, Tuan." Ia mendorong orang itu, membuat pria itu akhirnya tersadar.

Mereka berjalan dengan tidak beriringan, sedangkan Rangiku masih mengumpat tak jelas, "Bisakah aku percaya padamu, tuan..."

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." Untuk ukuran pria keren seperti dirinya, Rangiku tidak bisa membayangkan jika namanya hanya sebuah buah berwarna merah, yang banyak dipakai untuk kue.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki-_san_. Dia ada di lantai atas, kamar dengan pintu cat warna ungu tua, aku menitipkannya padamu. Dan aku harap besok, aku tidak menerima laporan apapun dari sahabatku mengenai dirimu, aku sedang buru-buru, ada janji yang menungguku. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Jaa." Perempuan berdada besar itu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Sudah lama ia tidak masuk ke dalam rumah ini, sejak dia kembali ke sini dua tahun yang lalu, sebagai dokter disalah satu rumah sakit, tidak pernah ada yang tahu keberadaan keluarga Kuchiki, yang tersisah dari mereka hanya sebongkah rumah yang telah kosong. Ia juga tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kabar tentang gadis itu, gadis musim dingin, yang selalu hangat pada siapa pun.

Ia terus melihat isi rumah, tidak ada yang berbeda, mungkin hanya sedikit yang sudah berubah, menjadi lebih modern. Sedari tadi ia terus bertanya-tanya, siapa yang akan ia jaga, perempuan tadi tidak memberikannya nama, jika rumah ini sudah dibeli seharusnya papan marga itu juga sudah berganti. Lalu klan Kuchiki siapa yang tengah menempati rumah ini, ia membuka pintu berwarna ungu tua itu, "Ru... kia."

Gadis itu ada di depannya, padahal ia sudah mencarinya selama dua tahun, ia tidak menyangka, perlahan ia beringsut mendekat. Perempuan itu semakin cantik, rambutnya masih sependek dulu, tangannya mulai membelai wajah yang tertidur itu, selembut juga sepelan mungkin, tapi gadis itu dapat merasakan usapannya. Perlahan kelopak mata yang tadi hanya tertutup, kini perlahan terbuka, menampakkan kedua bola mata berwarna ungu.

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap pelan, kemudian memandangnya dengan aneh, tidak ada respon yang berarti, tidak sesuai ada yang ia harapkan. Perempuan itu hanya memandangnya, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk, memijit pelipisnya pelan, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumahku?" itu adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut manisnya.

Tidak ada nada sehangat dulu, seceria dulu, yang ada hanya nada datar dan dingin, "Kau tidak merindukanku? Oh! Bukan, kau masih mengingatku?" tanyanya, membuat gadis itu kembali melihat dirinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara gadis itu bangkit, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tidak ada jawaban, gadis itu hanya mengulang pertanyaannya, membuatnya merasa kecewa.

"Kau sudah berubah, Rukia." Ia kembali melihat gadis yang tengah memandangnya datar, yang ia lihat dari sini adalah cahaya mata itu menghilang.

.

.

.

Meet

.

.

.

Matanya terus memandang keluar, sesekali menyesap coklat panas yang ia bawa, seminggu yang lalu, tidak! Saat pertama ia kembali pulang ke Jepang, semuanya berubah, tapi masih belum sanggup untuk mengubah dirinya, dirinya yang masih bergelut bersama masa lalunya. Ia meletakkan cangkir di atas meja, membereskan semua barang-barangnya, kemudian mengambil mantel.

"Anda akan kembali ke Butik, Rukia-_sama_?" ia menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum sebisanya kepada kepala manager di cafe kecilnya.

Ia menyentuh gagang pintu kaca, "Tidak, ada suatu urusan yang harus kuurus. Jaga cafe untukku." Setelah itu ia kembali melangkah.

Ia memasukkan kacamata hitamnya ke dalam tas, menatap dingin pada kedua nisan dihadapannya, sudah lama ia melupakan mereka, ia terlalu fokus pada karir dan kehidupannya. Keluarga mereka tidaklah kaya raya, mereka hidup sederhana, dan selalu menerapkan untuk selalu berbagi, dan karena kebaikkan mereka berdualah, mereka terbunuh.

Tidak ada air mata yang mengalir saat melihat keduanya terbujur kaku, yang ia rasakan hanya, dunianya ikut mati bersama mereka, membuat jiwanya ikut hilang terkubur di dalam tanah. Ia bersyukur karena itu, ia tidak perlu susah-susah bangkit dari keterpurukan, tidak menjadi seorang gadis yang cengeng, ia berterima kasih pada kedua orang tuanya yang sudah membawa jiwa serta hatinya mati.

Ia mendongakkan kepala, tersenyum kepada langit, setitik salju jatuh di atas matanya, membuatnya hanya tersenyum datar, "Salju pertamaku di Jepang bersama kalian, sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan kalian berdua. _Chichi ue_, _Haha ue_?" ia sedikit tertawa hambar, tertawa sudah bukan kebiasaannya kini.

Kepulan asap keluar begitu saja dari celah mulutnya, ketika ia tertawa miris, "Berkat kalian, sekarang aku mejadi seorang hebat dan disegani. Seharusnya kalian meninggalkanku lebih cepat, pasti aku akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari apa yang sekarang kudapat," Terselip nada menusuk hati di dalamnya, mungkin itu adalah rasa pedih yang selalu ia tahan selama ini.

"Kenapa aku tidak menangis untuk kalian? Seperti anak pada umumnya, apa yang berbeda dariku, sekarang kita sudah tidak berada di langit yang sama," Ia kembali menatap datar pada kedua nisan, yang hanya bisa membisu.

Ia kembali memakai kacamatanya, "Sebaiknya aku segera pergi, aku pasti akan menemui kalian lagi. _Chihi ue_, _Haha_ ue." ia pikir tidak ada gunanya bermonolog di sana, yang ia dapat hanya sebuah kebisuan dalam diam.

"Inikah urusan yang harus kau selesaikan." Ia memandang datar, menatap pemuda itu dengan artian yang berbeda, laki-laki yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Tapi karena selama ini ia terlalu dingin, hanya untuk bertukar kata rasanya sangat sulit, "Ini bukan urusanmu." Ia sadar kini, laki-laki itu mulai merusak segela sistem yang telah ia buat di otaknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" laki-laki itu melangkah maju, berusaha untuk menggapainya, tapi justru kedua kakinya berkomando untuk melangkah mundur.

"Tidak ada." Semua ekpresi ada di dalam kedua bola mata ungu itu, ia sedikit lega, karena dengan memakai kacamata, laki-laki itu tidak akan bisa membaca ekspresinya.

Tidak begitu banyak memori yang ia ingat tentang pemuda ini, dunia kelam yang ia jalani beberapa tahun, memaksanya untuk melupakan semua kenangan indah, bahkan ia hanya ingat kedua wajah orang tuanya ketika melihat foto mereka berdua, yang terpajang elok di rumahnya. Itu semua bukan kemauannya, tidak ada anak berumur enam belas tahun yang ingin semua itu terjadi, dan berhasil merenggut masa remajanya, menyendiri dan tidak pernah mempunyai teman, yang hanya berteman dengannya hanyalah orang-orang yang benar-benar sudah mengenalnya.

Laki-laki itu menggeram kesal, "Kita bersama sejak kita masih bayi, selalu bersama. Aku mengerti dirimu melebihi dirimu sendiri, dan aku tahu semua yang terjadi padamu saat ini, pasti karena satu alasan." Dengan rasa khawatir yang amat kentara, pemuda itu memegang kedua lengannya erat.

Ia hanya bisa menampilkan wajah sedatar mungkin, "Itu hanya masa lalu, seseorang bisa berubah. Dan sekarang kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku, jadi ini bukan urusanmu." Cengkraman tangannya mengerat.

Uap air itu mengepul keluar dari celah bibirnya, pemuda itu beringsut maju, mendekapnya erat, tidak ada respon yang perlu ia tunjukkan, di Amerika berpelukan sudah menjadi hal biasa, "Itu karena kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk masuk, kau membentengi hatimu dari dunia luar, bahkan untukku."

Ia kembali menghelah nafas, "Semua itu terjadi karena hati serta jiwaku sudah mati." Ia merasakan laki-laki yang tengah memeluknya menegang, terkejut akan pernyataannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa terjadi?" suara laki-laki itu tercekat, membuatnya hanya bisa menampilkan senyum sinis di wajah cantiknya.

Mata _Amethyst_-nya mengerling, menatap dengan angkuh pada wajah khawatir teman kecilnya, "Tidak ada alasan spesial untuk itu." jawabnya singkat.

Bibir pemuda itu menempel erat pada bibirnya, membuatnya melebarkan matanya, laki-laki itu memagutnya pelan, memberikan sensasi hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan mengalahkan sensasi dingin salju yang sangat ia sukai. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat menikmatinya, bahkan hingga kini ia tidak berniat untuk membalasnya, mencium seorang gadis di depan pemakaman, bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk seorang dokter.

Pemuda itu terus melanjutkan aksi, mencuri ciumannya, ia hanya diam, tidak membalas ataupun untuk berniat protes. Matanya mengerling ke arah langit, dirinya sedikit tercengang, langit kembali tersenyum padanya, setelah sekian lama.

.

.

.

Smile for me

.

.

.

Meski udaran sangat dingin, tapi ia sudah terbiasa, dingin sudah menjadi teman berharganya sekarang, menyeduh coklat tengah cuaca seperti ini, adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Tapi sedari tadi pemuda itu selalu mengusik dirinya, dengan lancangnya masuk ke rumah, dan mulai berceloteh seenaknya sendiri, selalu mengajaknya bicara, meski pada akhirnya ia hanya akan bergumam untuk itu.

"Pulanglah, kau membuatku tidak nyaman." Kata-kata kejam itu sukses keluar dari mulutnya, membungkam laki-laki itu untuk berceloteh kembali.

Tapi sekarang laki-laki itu justru tersenyum, membuat ia mendengus, "Kita tetangga, jadi kenapa aku harus pulang. Di sini ataupun di sana itu sama saja, bukankah kau dulu juga sering bicara seperti itu pada ibumu." Gelak tawa muncul begitu saja.

"Berhenti membicarakan orang yang sudah mati." Dan gelat tawa itu sukses berhenti seketika.

Dengan canggung, "Jadi ibumu sudah meninggal, kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Lalu dimana ayahmu sekarang?" tanpa rasa apapun pemuda itu dengan gamblang bertanya.

"Berhenti membicarakan orang yang sudah mati." Untuk kedua kalinya, ia mengulang kata-katanya, meski hatinya perih, tapi wajahnya tetap datar.

Sebuah gelak tawa miris muncul, "Jangan bercanda, Hisa _ba-san_ dan Byaku _ji-san_ tidak mungkin meninggal secepat itu. jangan mengarang cerita yang tidak-tidak, itu tidak lucu. Kau mengerti?" dan bodohnya pemuda itu mengulang kembali fakta yang menyakitkan untuk dirinya.

Ia berdecak kesal, "Aku membiarkanmu di sini, karena aku masih bisa bersabar. Tapi jika kau hanya ingin membicarakan orang yang sudah lama mati, sebaiknya kau pulang." Dengan sinis ia berkata, membuat laki-laki itu kembali tertegun.

"Jadi semua itu benar? Maaf, aku tidak percaya padamu," Ia tidak berniat membalas ucapannya, ia kembali menyesap coklat panas, dan memandangi salju yang tengah berguguran.

Laki-laki itu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, atmostfir kecanggungan yang laki-laki itu buat tidak begitu masalah untuknya, dengan begini lebih baik, "Kau benar, aku yang sekarang tidak mengerti dirimu. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena itu, aku pasti akan bisa membuatmu seperti dulu." Ia hanya mendengarkan apa yang laki-laki itu celotehkan padanya.

Laki-laki itu duduk di sampingnya, membawa dua mangkuk sup, sebenarnya ia bisa memasak, tapi itu hanya akan membuang waktunya yang berharga, lebih baik membeli makanan cepat saji. Atau mampir ke restoran, "Terima kasih." Selama ini ia sudah jarang makan masakan rumah, lidahnya terasa kembali beberapa tahun silam, sup ini persis sama seperti buatan ibunya.

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga _Ba-san_ dan _Ji-san_ meninggal?"

Ia menaruh mangkuknya, "Mereka meninggal karena kebodohan mereka sendiri." Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengecek jadwal yang sudah asistennya susun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!" teriak pria itu, membuatnya kaget, tapi ia masih mempertahankan wajah _stoic_ andalannya. Seakan-akan ia telah membuang semua ekspresinya.

Ia kembali bergelut dengan ponsel, "Itu adalah kenyataannya, aku tidak menuntutmu untuk percaya padaku." Ucapnya acuh, ia mengembalikan ponsel itu ke dalam saku.

"Jelaskan padaku, aku ingin tahu." Ia melirik sekilas, uap air keluar begitu saja saat ia menghelah nafas.

Ia menutup matanya, memutar memori lama yang sudah usang, karena sudah ia buang bertahun-tahun lalu, dan kini tetangganya itu memaksa untuk memungutnya kembali, "Tujuh tahun yang lalu, mereka terbunuh karena ingin menolong seorang anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak mobil, tapi naasnya saat mereka sudah ada di trotoar jalan, ada sebuah mobil pribadi yang menabrak mereka bertiga, pengendara mobil itu mabuk, mereka menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya. Dan itu adalah akhir cerita yang membahagiakan," Ia kembali membuka matanya.

Laki-laki itu menatap kasihan padanya, "Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku, aku tidak membutuhkannya." Ia kembali menyeduh coklat panas, yang sudah mulai menghangat.

"Ya, aku kasihan padamu. Kau sudah terlalu lama berjuang sendirian dan kesepian." Laki-laki itu berujar lemah, ia pikir sudah hal yang wajar seseorang bersikap seperti itu, setelah mendengar kisahnya.

Ia sedikit tertawa, membuat laki-laki itu mendongak padanya, "Kesepian, sudah lama mereka menjadi temanku." Dan bahu pria itu bergetar pelan.

Laki-laki itu mendekapnya erat, sejauh ini hubungan mereka semakin membaik, dimana hari laki-laki itu mencium dirinya, membuat semua kehidupannya yang biasanya berjalan damai, kini ramai sarat akan kelembutan. Laki-laki itu sudah menganggapnya layaknya sebagai seseorang kekasih, tapi ia hanya diam, karena memang itu bukan haknya, ia tidak pantas bersanding dengan laki-laki baik macam dia.

.

.

.

Fact

.

.

.

Ia menatap taman belakang rumahnya dengan sendu, di matanya sekarang terputar kaset lama, bayangan dirinya serta kedua orang tuanya dulu, ia menghelah nafas pelan. Ia beranjak dari sana, menutup jendela serta gorden, ia harus segera pergi, lagipula Rangiku juga sudah berteriak padanya. Ia memakai _stiletto_ berwarna ungu, dipadukan dengan sebuah mantel berwarna putih, ia nampak anggun dan terkesan angkuh.

"Ru! Cepatlah, kita bisa terlambat ke bandara, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atas!" teriakkan meleking itu bersuar begitu saja, membuatnya harus menutup telinga.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan wajah jengkel, "Hentikan teriakkanmu, kau bisa membuatku tuli, Rangiku."

Perempuan itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, meski mereka seumuran, tapi Rangiku terlihat lebih tua darinya, dan ia juga sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Ia juga bersyukur, setidaknya masih ada yang peduli padanya di sini, ternyata pulang ke tempat asalnya membawa berkah tersendiri, ia mulai merasa, meski perlahan ia mulai kembali seperti dulu.

"_Ohayou_ dokter Kurosaki, Eh! Apakah dia kekasihmu?" ia melihat sekilas.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di samping perempuan berambut _caramel_, perempuan yang dadanya hampir menyamai Rangiku itu merona merah, ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, jadi laki-laki itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dasar laki-laki kurang ajar dia, sudah memiliki kekasih tapi masih berani menciumnya, laki-laki itu terdiam seribu bahasa saat melihatnya keluar dari gerbang, ia meletakkan koper di bagasi mobil.

Perempuan itu meliriknya, "Perkenalkan namaku Orihime, Orihime Inoue. Aku adalah-"

Dengan girang Rangiku memotong ucapan gadis itu, "Kau pasti kekasih dokter Kurosaki, Kyaa! Kalian cocok. Aku berdoa agar hubungan kalian cepat berlanjut ke pernikahan. Dan namaku Rangiku, Rangiku Matsumoto." Rangiku melihatnya, kemudian memilih berdiri di sampingnya.

Perempuan itu merona hebat, dengan malu-malu melirik laki-laki di sampingnya, yang kini tengah menaruh pandang padanya, "Ano, apakah kau yang selalu Kurosaki-_kun_ ceritakan?" ia memandang gadis itu, dengan tatapan heran.

Ia mencoba tersenyum, senyum sekiranya yang terasa tulus, "Namaku Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki. Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, kalau tidak kami akan ketinggalan pesawat." Rangiku menggandeng tangannya, dengan tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" akhirnya laki-laki itu bersuara, dan menyedot semua perhatian pada dirinya.

Rangiku mengibas-kibaskan tangan, "Kami ada sedikit urusan." Tapi ia hanya menjawab dengan singkat, dan karena itu ia harus berterima kasih pada Rangiku.

Laki-laki itu menggenggam tangannya tiba-tiba, membuatnya sedikit kaget, "Bisa aku bicara sebentar dengannya?" tanya pada Rangiku.

Rangiku melihat jam pergelangan tangannya, kemudian mengangguk setuju, dia juga melepas gandengannya, laki-laki yang dulu ia panggil dengan sebutan _Tawake_ menggeretnya begitu saja, membawanya menuju rumahnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang akan Ichigo bicarakan padanya, laki-laki itu terus membawanya hingga menuju kamar, yang terletak di lantai dua rumah, kamar itu sudah mengalami banyak perubahan di sana-sini.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" dari sini ia bisa melihat Rangiku dengan jelas, perempuan itu tengah berbicara seru.

Laki-laki itu mendekat padanya, agaknya membuat ia menaruh curiga, "Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Perempuan tadi cantik, cocok denganmu. Aku harap kalian bisa langgeng." Dan akhirnya dirinya membelokkan topik kepada masalah lain, setidaknya mengulur waktu agar laki-laki itu tidak lagi mencoba mencari tahu kemana ia akan pergi, jika waktunya sudah habis, ia bisa langsung melenggang pergi.

Geraman kesal itu meluncur begitu saja, "Dia bukan kekasihku, Rukia. Aku bertanya kemana kau akan pergi? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Laki-laki itu menatap lekat dirinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, dan lagi kekasihmu atau bukan itu sama sekali bukan urusanku." Ia berkata acuh, meski ia sadari di hatinya tersebar rasa lega, membuatnya tidak perlu khawatir.

Ichigo terlihat seperti menahan ledakan amarahnya, "Dengar di dunia ini kau hanya tinggal sendiri, hanya aku yang bisa menjagamu, _Ba-san_ dan _Ji-san_ pasti juga menitipkanmu padaku, kau sekarang adalah tanggung jawabku, Rukia. Berhenti bersikap kau bisa menangani semuanya, berhenti bersikap dingin padaku, seolah-olah aku ini orang asing bagimu, dan biarkan aku masuk ke dalam hatimu."

Ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, "Dan berhenti mencampuri urusanku." Ia melirik ke arah luar, ia mendesis rendah ketika mendengar suara tawa Rangiku yang melengking.

"Semua urusanmu adalah urusanku, kau sudah berjanji Rukia, kau sudah berjanji menungguku. Tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini, bahkan ketika kita bertemu di bawah langit yang sama, dan fakta yang harus kuterima adalah kau berubah."

Ia mendecih pelan, "Itu hanya sebuah janji, yang sekarang sudah tidak berarti lagi bagiku, di langit mana pun kita bertemu, bagiku itu sama saja. Karena semuanya sudah tidak ada artinya lagi, semua yang aku katakan dulu padamu hanyalah omong kosong." Ia berancang-ancang untuk pergi dari sana, tapi laki-laki itu menariknya.

Yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah kesal, ini sudah kedua kalinya laki-laki itu mencuri ciumannya, ia hanya bisa merasakan bahwa laki-laki itu memagut pelan bibirnya, meski harus ia akui bahwa ia suka dengan ciuman ini. Tapi ia tidak boleh terlarut di dalamnya, ia sadar jika tidak pantas bersanding dengan Ichigo, laki-laki itu masih bisa menemukan wanita lebih baik dari pada dirinya, bukankah laki-laki itu sudah mapan dan juga tampan, apa susahnya mencari seorang perempuan.

Ia berjengit saat Ichigo memintanya untuk membuka mulut, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menutup mulut, tapi laki-laki itu justru menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuatnya tidak sengaja membuka mulut, ia menggedor kaca pintu balkon. Untuk meminta tolong Rangiku, menghentikan aksi pemaksaan laki-laki ini, dan setelah melihatnya, Rangiku hanya mengerling jahil dan ia hanya bisa membalas dengan sebuah pelototan, dan tersirat perkataan tolong aku.

Tapi sialnya, Rangiku justru pergi dari sana beserta gadis bermarga Inoue itu, kira-kira hukuman apa yang pantas untuk perempuan itu nanti, yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana lari dari laki-laki di depannya ini, bukan begitu Rukia?

.

.

.

Not Same Sky

.

.

.

Kini sudah memasuki bulan Januari, ia mengambil semua liburannya yang pernah ia tinggalkan, menikmati waktu santainya selama dua bulan penuh, jika ia pikir tidak ada salahnya jika ia sesekali pergi ke Karakura. Tempat kakek dan neneknya tinggal, tapi itu dulu sekarang rumah yang mereka tinggali dirawat seseorang, tapi sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal ia tidak pernah mengirim uang untuk memberinya upah, mungkin sejak ia sukses inilah ia memberikan upah, itu juga karena ia masih mendengar jika orang itu bekerja tanpa menerima upah, bekerja dengan suka rela.

Meski udara tengah dingin, ia tidak begitu terlihat kedinginan berdiam diri di luar seperti saat ini, "Kali ini apa lagi." Gumamnya resah.

Sejak tadi ponselnya terus saja berbunyi, membuat kedamaiannya terusik, dengan langkah tergesa ia memungut ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa, ia menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas, nomor itu tidak terdaftar dalam buku teleponnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangkatnya, "Halo." Karena sudah lama menetap di Amerika, ia sudah tidak pernah mengenakan adat Jepang seperti dulu lagi.

Ia mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan orang yang berada di ujung sana, ia hanya mengangguk pasrah, hancur sudah rencana liburannya. Setelah menutup sambungan telepon, ia segera bergegas pergi ke kamar dan berganti pakaian, memakai pakaian yang ia rasa cocok.

"Bisa anda beri tahu saya dimana kamar pasien Rangiku Matsumoto?" Ia menatap resepsionis itu dengan pandangan datar.

Resepsionis itu balik menatapnya, "Boleh saya tahu apa hubungan anda dengan Matsumoto-san?" ia hanya mendecih pelan, jika urusannya repot begini ia tidak akan menerimanya tadi.

"Saya adalah keluarganya, bisa anda beritahu saya dimana kamarnya?" resepsionis itu mengangguk mengerti.

"kamar 110 di lantai dua, anda bisa menaikki lift di ujung sana." Ia menangguk, kemudian berjalan ke arah lift.

Lorong serba putih ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia tidak menyalahkan anak kecil bernama Yoshi Juushirou, anak itu tidak bersalah, yang bersalah adalah takdir mereka, dan pilihan mereka sendiri. Ia hendak memasuki lift, tapi ia urungkan, karena ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Jadi kau bekerja di sini." Ia melihat laki-laki itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Mata _hazel_-nya menatap perempuan paru baya tersebut, meneliti apakah ada gejala penyakit yang mengharuskannya berobat, sebenarnya ia masih ada jadwal praktek, tapi demi gadis ini ia akan mengundurkan jadwalnya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia membawa gadis itu ke ruangannya, Rukia tidak pernah melawan, gadis akan diam, tapi jika ia sudah bertindak keterlaluan, barulah gadis itu akan berkata dingin dan ketus yang menusuk hati sebagai tanda peringatan.

Perempuan itu menatap lekat-lekat setiap sudut ruangannya, "Sebaiknya kau buang saja foto itu, dan ganti dengan foto kekasih orangemu itu." Rukia menunjuk foto dirinya yang ia pajang, foto ketika gadis itu masih sekolah menengah pertama.

"Duduklah dulu, aku tidak punya kekasih Rukia. Kau ini jangan terus bercanda dengan nada datar seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin tertawa." Ia menambahkan kikikkan diakhir kalimatnya.

Gadis itu duduk dengan anggun, "Kira-kira dimana kekasihmu itu, kudengar dia juga perawat di sini. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sesama wanita." Setelah kembali dari Amerika, Rukia berubah, gadis itu lebih banyak mengacuhkannya, dan bertindak seenaknya sendiri.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari? Pasti kau mau menemuiku 'kan?" ucapnya percaya diri, membuat Rukia mendengus sebal.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku kemari ada keperluan." Setidaknya sekarang gadis itu lebih terbuka padanya.

Dengan penasaran ia mencoba untuk bertanya, "Apa keperluanmu? Sehingga membuatmu berkunjung ke rumah sakit? Kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir, membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Tapi terkadang gadis itu juga masih menutupinya, membuatnya harus ekstra bersabar, dan mengulang pertanyaannya hingga gadis itu mau jujur dengannya.

Ia mendekat, duduk tepat di sebelahnya, membuat gadis itu memandang curiga, "Kau tidak mau mengaku, he. Bagaimana dengan satu ciuman panjang dariku, hm?" bisiknya tepat di samping telinga Rukia, membuat gadis itu bergidik geli, ia juga menjilat cuping gadis itu.

Pipi gadis itu merona, "Cih, berhenti melakukan hal menjijikan itu padaku, bodoh." Gadis itu mengambil jarak darinya, membuat sebuah seringaian muncul.

Ia mendekatkan diri lagi, "Meskipun begitu kau menyukainya, apa bisa kumulai sekarang?" godanya membuat pipi Rukia semakin merona.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya datar, sepertinya gadis mungil itu mulai menguasai dirinya lagi.

Ia berhenti, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" gadis mungil itu mendesah kesal.

"Aku diminta untuk menjaga Rangiku, kekasih rubahnya yang menyuruhku, kau puas?" ia mengerling, melihat gadis itu menatapnya kesal, membuatnya terkekeh ringan.

Ia membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Tapi meski kau sudah jujur, aku masih ingin menciummu." Dengan sekuat tenaga, Rukai berontak, dan mengambil langkah seribu, sebelum nyawanya terancam, oleh iblis orange.

Ia tahu Rukia perlahan berubah, dan semakin cepat berubah itu justru semakin baik untuknya, perempuan itu pasti sebentar lagi akan meyandang marganya, dan ia yakin itu.

.

.

.

Thank's to :

Voidy, Namikaze Yuli, Cyinthia

.

.

.

Kini musim beralih pada semi, ia juga menyukai musim semi, meski tidak suka seperti musim dingin, karena di musim itulah takdirnya berubah drastis. Ia menatap pohon sakura yang di tanam ayahnya dulu, ayahnya memang sangat menyukai sakura selain keluarganya, rumah yang dulu ramai, kini hanya terdengar deru nafasnya, karena hanya ia manusia di sini.

Tidak ada yang spesial diulang tahunnya kemarin, bukan beruntung ia justru sial, iblis orange itu memaksa untuk tidur bersama, dengan egonya yang tinggi ia sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah, tapi laki-laki bodoh itu justru mengunci mereka berdua di dalam kamar. Memaksanya untuk tetap tidur seranjang, laki-laki itu memang tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, hanya memeluk sesekali menciumnya, ia hanya bisa mendengus geli ketika megingatnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum sendiri?" ia terlonjak kaget, ia rasa sudah mengunci pintu tadi.

Ia menatap tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucapnya sinis.

Laki-laki itu tertawa membuatnya mengernyit curiga, "Kau lupa mengunci pintu." Guraunya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, darimana kau bisa masuk?" ia menghiraukan laki-laki itu, sudah kebiasaan laki-laki itu masuk seenaknya ke sini.

Hidunya berubah menjadi lebih cerah sekarang, ia juga merasakan itu, semua orang yang mengenal dirinya juga merasakannya, aura itu berasal dari Ichigo. Laki-laki itu membawa matahari untuknya, menyingkirkan awan hitam yang menutupi sang rembulan, tidak pernah ia sangka, kembali seperti dulu itu begitu menyenangkan, tapi ia masih membutuhkan proses panjang untuk kembali seperti dulu.

Cup.

Ia menatap horror pada Ichigo, "Berhenti melakukan hal menjijikan itu padaku, _Tawake_." Ia mengumpat sebal, laki-laki itu sangat kurang ajar padanya, selalu membuatnya marah.

"Kau meninggalkanku sendirian, Rukia." Ia hanya mendecih kecil, dan kembali memasang wajah _stoic_ andalannya.

Tidak ada yang perlu diubah menjadi sebuah diksi di sini, keadaan mereka tetap sama, tidak ada yang berubah, laki-laki itu sepertinya terdiam dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak mau mengikutinya, bisa-bisa ia kecolongan seperti tadi, ia sudah resah dengan itu, laki-laki itu berubah, menjadi mesum menurutnya, tapi ia bersyukur karenanya.

Mungkin dengan sifat barunya, ia dapat berubah, ia hanya berharap itu tidak lebih, sedikit demi sedikit ia juga mulai berubah. Tapi apakah akan semudah itu, bahkan ia tidak tahu apakah ia menaruh hati padamu laku-laki itu, sedangkan laki-laki itu sudah menaruh hati padanya, itu semakin membuatnya bingung, apa yang ia harus lakukan, ini adalah kali pertamanya merasakan kalut seperti ini, sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, akankah laki-laki itu akan membuatnya jatuh cinta kedua kalinya?

"Katakan padaku." Perintahnya meluncur begitu saja, tanpa bisa laki-laki itu kontrol.

Ia memandang wajah tampan itu datar, "Tidak ada yang harus kukatakan." Desisnya, ia tidak bisa membicarakan semua yang ia pikirkan sekarang, karena ia tidak mau memberikan laki-laki itu sebuah harapan, yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu, apakah itu bisa terkabul atau tidak.

Laki-laki itu berubah menjadi kecewa, mungkin dia melihat kebohongan, kebohongan yang telah ia buat, ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun, bahkan laki-laki itu yang sudah menjadi sosok yang berharga di hidupnya. Mungkin saja jika dengan ini laki-laki itu menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya, ia tidak begitu masalah jika harus sendirian seumur hidupnya, ia hanya tinggal berfikir jika hati serta jiwanya di bawa mati oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Jika dengan laki-laki ini, ia pasti akan menunjukkan sisi tidak bersahabatnya, mungkin dengan orang lain, dirinya hanya menunjukkan sifat dingin dan cueknya. Apa yang salah pada dirinya, kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti itu pada laki-laki ini, kenapa ia selalu terlihat menyakitinya, kenapa dia selalu terlihat serba salah jika bersama laki-laki ini, sebenarnya apa yang salah pada mereka.

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya, hidup tak sekejam apa yang kau pikirkan."

Mata ungunya hanya melirik, laki-laki itu berubah dewasa, waktu memang bisa mengubah seseorang seperti dirinya dan Ichigo.

.

.

.

Time

.

.

.

Perempuan itu menatap nisan dengan sorot mata datar, tidak ada yang berbeda darinya, ia tetap terlihat dingin seperti dulu, menghabiskan hampir setengah tahun bersamanya, membuat dirinya mengerti akan apa yang perempuan itu rasakan. Rasa yang pasti tidak akan sanggup anak berumur enam belas tahun rasakan kala itu, dihadapkan oleh sebuah kenyataan mengerikan, yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, bahkan disaat terapuh, ia hanya melewatinya sendirian.

Dengan semua kenyataan itu, kali ini ia tidak ingin membiarkannya terulang, ia harus berhasil menariknya ke luar dari lubang hitam, lubang pangkal semua kesedihannya. Ia tidak pernah mengungkit masa lalunya, setelah pembicaraan mereka beberapa bulan lalu, ia sangat merasa bersalah pada perempuan itu, membuatnya enggan untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam, dan membuatnya mengenang masa pahit.

Ia mulai berjalan, "Kau sudah selesai?" ia bertanya dengan nada seriang mungkin.

Bahkan ia rela berubah menjadi seorang yang mesum hanya untuknya, meski ia juga memiliki keuntungan akan itu, "Diamlah." Rukai hanya berseru pelan.

Perempuan itu mendongak, di atas kacamata hitamnya, terlihat setitik buliran air, ia juga ikut menengadah, ternyata ini adalah _tsuyu_, dan hujan yang pertama turun di musim panas. Mungkinkah musim panas kali ini akan mencair hatinya, "Akankah panas di musim ini mencairkan hatimu?" gumamnya pelan, tapi masih sempat terdengar.

"Hatiku sudah mati." Itulah jawabannya, membuat hatinya sedikit tercubit.

Ia tersenyum, memeluk perempuan itu dari belakang, "Bukankah sekarang hujan? Kau bisa menangis." Ujarnya, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu tertawa sinis, "Kau bercanda? Aku tidak bisa menangis." Ia tertawa keras, tapi tawa itu justru terdengar sangat miris, dan menyayat hati.

"Mereka melihat kita, terutama dirimu, kau tidak malu berbicara seperti itu? berhentilah memasang topeng di hadapanku, aku tidak terpengaruh akan itu, aku tahu semua tentangmu." Ia menggesekkan kepalanya pada rambut Rukia, membuat perempuan itu mendesis geli.

Perempuan itu tetap diam tidak beraksi apapun, "Mereka tidak akan melihatku, karena mereka sudah mati." Meski tengah hujan yang cukup deras, ia bisa mendengar nada pilu itu, yang telah terucap begitu saja.

Ia membalikkan tubuh perempuan itu, menjadi menghadap pada dirinya, ia hanya bisa melihat kekosongan dari mata berwarna senada dengan bunga lavender tersebut. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat, membuat tubuh mereka tetap hangat, "Kau benar, mereka telah mati,"

"Takdir manusia memang sudah ditentukan, tapi mereka sendirilah yang memilih jalannya, kedua orang tuamu pun sama, mereka memilih jalannya sendiri. Apakah tidak mau memilih jalanmu sendiri? Apakah kau masih mau dipermainkan oleh takdir?" ia berseru tenang, tidak ingin memicu kemarahan Rukia.

Tetes demi tetes terus menyapa tubuh mereka, menghantarkan hawa dingin, "Aku sudah menganggap takdirku berhenti, sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu." Ucapnya lirih.

"Cara apa yang harus aku lakukan, agar takdirmu kembali berjalan?" perempuan ini sudah jatuh terlalu jauh, bahkan dari apa yang sudah ia bayangkan, membuatnya harus memikirkan semuanya kembali.

Rukia mendongak, menatap dirinya, "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan caranya, atau aku memang tidak mau memikirkannya, berhentilah berusaha untukku. Sejauh apapun kau menyeretku untuk berjalan, kurasa diriku pasti akan tetap diam, aku tidak yakin bisa membuatmu puas, karena aku sudah tahu, semua usahamu untukku gagal. Dan sekuat apapun kau membuatku untuk menjadi melangkah bersamamu, karena aku yakin diriku tidak akan bisa, tidak akan bisa menggapai semua keinginanmu untukku."

Perempuan itu tersenyum padanya, ini adalah senyum yang hampir tulus pertama Rukia padanya, dan juga ucapan terpanjang Rukia untuknya, "Ya, karena aku yakin Rukia Kuchiki pasti bisa mewujudkan semuanya, semuanya yang kuinginkan untuknya, karena ia adalah seorang Rukia Kuchiki." Perempuan itu nampak tertegun, sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau katakan bahkan jauh dari kenyataan." Gumam Rukia.

Ia memeluk perempuan mungil itu erat, meski ia rasa perempuan itu bahkan tidak membalasnya, "Meski kau berkata seribu kali seperti itu padaku, aku tidak akan mengubah sedikit pun kenyakinanku padamu, karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu lagi, dan membuatmu bertambah kehilangan arah seperti ini, dan bahkan jika kita tidak berdiri di bawah langit yang sama."

Gadis itu menunduk, "Rukia Kuchiki bukanlah seorang super hero, ia hanyalah manusia biasa, yang bahkan ada yang tidak dapat ia lakukan." Ia mencium pipi perempuan itu cepat.

"Karena Rukia Kuchiki adalah manusia biasa yang masih mempunyai hati nurani, yang bahkan ia tidak tahu jika ia masih mempunyainya," Ia tidak akan putus asah untuk memberikan motivasi bagi Rukia.

"Karena tuhan tahu, Rukia Kuchiki mencintai Ichigo Kurosaki." Kekehan pelan meluncur dari mulutnya, membuat perempuan itu semakin tertegun.

Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya, hujan tetap mengguyur, bahunya bergetar pelan, "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" ia hanya bergumam satu kata berkali-kali, yang ia tahu perempuan itu tengah menangis, entah menangis untuk apa, ia pun tidak tahu.

"Biarkan aku bodoh, asalkan Rukia Kuchiki mencintai Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia mengangguk, "Baka Ichigo." Gumamnya.

Rukia merepat padanya, yang paling membahagiakan adalah ketika tangan mungil perempuan itu melingkar di pinggangnya, mungkin takdir mereka tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu. Asalkan ia masih bisa mencoba, kenapa tidak ia coba, mencoba bukanlah hal buruk, meski hasilnya belum tentu memuaskan.

.

.

.

Owari

Author Note :

Hisashiburi desu ne, minna-san! Buat warga fandom IR tentunya, udah nggak kerasa beberapa bulan lalu, ngundurin diri dari fandom ini, karena ada kepentingan dari fandom tetangga, meski sekarang masih iya. Aku kembali membawa OS, tapi ya ginilah OS buatkanku, mungkin juga terlalu garing, karena banyak yang ngeluh fandom IR sepi, jadi balik lagi de, so minna think for review?


End file.
